Liberandose de las cadenas
by sweetani
Summary: primera vez que escribo sobre candy. esta historia trata como una joven de la alta sociedad, candy. busca desesperadamente ser ella misma y dejar de ser un objeto para el bienestar de una manipuladora madre. la cual la compromete con el heredero Andrew, en tal proceso conoce a Terry el cual con su particular forma de ser quizas la ayude o quizas no... leanla ...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es mi primera historia sobre Candy y espero que me salga bien. Esta historia está basada en principio en el titánico, lo digo así por que hoy vi la pela y me inspiro, pero como dije en principio, pues el resto ira como en mi loca mente dicte.

 _Pensamientos_

-diálogos-

Narración

Gritando en silencio.

Corría desesperadamente sobre aquel trasatlántico, estaba harta…

- _no ven que necesito ayuda, sus conversaciones son vacías y superficiales, no soy una mercancía que a la primera me pueden vender –se gritaba mientras corría- pero le daré fin a esto, ya nada merece la pena…_

Estando dispuesta a suicidarse se subió en la baranda, vio el mar a pocos metros. Deseaba entregarse a esas olas que la pro-pela formaba en su recorrido, se trepo y no faltaba mucho para que decidiera lanzarse…

Terry Grandchester, hijo de un acomodado duque, vio como ella había corrido con un mar de lágrimas en su rostro. Alzo la vista y vio lo que se disponía hacer, decidido se levantó del banco en el que descansaba hasta hace poco.

Observo que era una señorita de la alta sociedad y mas que nada por aquel vestido de color vino y la joyas que lucia.

-señorita no lo haga –hablo para asombro de Candy que pensaba que se hallaba sola.

-¡aléjate o me lanzo! –grito en un intento de que aquel hombre retrocediera.

-no lo haga, el agua está muy fría casi helada, podría morir dolorosamente –le decía mientras que se quitaba el saco y los zapatos, obtuvo nuevamente la mirada de la rubia, la cual pensaba en lo dicho.

-¿helada?, que tan helada… y ¿porque moriría dolorosamente? -pregunto mientras aún se agarraba de la baranda, parecía dudar de sus acciones.

-algunos grados bajo cero y desde esta altura será como cuchillas que la atraviesen –respondió mientras nuevamente se acercaba- por favor deme su mano, usted sabe que no desea hacerlo, nada merece la pena como para morir…

Dudo unos segundos y el valor reunido para lanzarse se había ido, se giró lentamente mientras, le daba su mano a aquel hombre desconocido.

-¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto, mientras le ayudaba a subir- yo me llamo Terry

-Soy Candice White – contestaba mientras ponía un pie en la baranda, pero en eso resbalo.

-¡ayúdame, auxilio!-grito desesperada.

-sube Candice, tu puedes –sujetándola del brazo.

-¡ayúdenme! Me voy a caer, ayuda –gritaba muy desesperada, sentía pavor.

-¡Candice, escúcheme! –Grito Terry, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no soltarla- cálmese y suba, yo la sostendré…

Solo que los gritos fueron oídos por algunos marinos que ahí trabajaban corriendo hacia el lugar donde venían los gritos…

-suba usted puede –animo Terry.

Solo que en eso el peso de Candy hizo que el cayera, terminando ella debajo de él. Acto que fue tomado como un presunto intento de violación, llegaron al lugar el prometido de Candy y algún represéntate del trasatlántico y el guardaespaldas del "prometido.

-¿cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi prometida? –le increpo a un esposado Terry.

El no respondió solo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Anthony, no-hablo ya dejando el susto la rubia- el señor Terry me salvo… -mirando al aludido- yo tuve la culpa me acerque a ver esa cosa… -recordando el nombre- esa cosa que da vueltas…

-¿te acercaste a ver la pro pela?- dijo sorprendido.

-si –respondió, mirándolo insistentemente, para que el creyera- solo que resbale y el señor Terry me atrapo antes que pasara algo peor y terminamos de esa forma –refiriéndose a la caída.

-vaya entonces no es un mal joven –intervino el representante del trasatlántico- suéltenlo él es un salvador.

-¿es cierto esto? –pregunto el rubio aun incrédulo de las palabras de su prometida viendo al joven.

-cada palabra -respondió este.

-¿alguna recompensa para el joven?.

Anthony que ya se iba con Candy, volteo ante la pregunta.

-denle 50 dólares, con eso será suficiente –retomando su camino, pero siendo retenido por las palabras de Candy.

-¿solo valgo eso?, me salvo y ¿solo le darás 50 dólares? –reprocho con aire ofendido.

-vaya, estas molesta, bien que venga a cenar mañana, como recompensa de su hazaña de hoy –invito sin agradarle tanto aquella idea.

Al día siguiente, la rubia había sido reprendida fuertemente por su madre la señora Margaret White…

-no piensas en mí y solo traes problemas –le increpo a una Candy molesta.

-eres tú la que me ha dado este problema, no puedo ni opinar nada… -recibiendo una sonora cachetada.

-eres una malagradecida, he invertido en ti mis mejores años y todo para recibir quejas tuyas –volvió a gritar- y el problema es de ambas pero tú con tu juventud eres la que tiene más oportunidades.

-yo no soy una mercancía Madre – luego de aquello salió del camarote en medio de lágrimas.

Tratando de calmar sus lágrimas, ella camino por un lugar algo poco concurrido, vio cerca que alguien estaba echado en una banca. Ella iba a regresar, pero la voz de este desconocido la freno.

-Señorita Candice, buenos días –provocando que ella lo reconociera.

-señor Terry… disculpe, cuál es su apellido.

-Soy Terry Grandchester, la oveja negra de mi familia –retirando el cigarro de sus labios.

-usted es parte de la realeza… -dijo sorprendida y avergonzada, su salvador no era cualquier tipo.

-solo por el apellido, le pido que no se lo diga a nadie, me hago llamar Terry Baker –sonrió- veo que ya se encuentra bien.

-así es señor Baker…

-no me llame así, solo Terry por favor –provocando un leve sonrojo en la rubia –señorita Candice.

-bien… Terry… -no sabía que más decirle a penas lo conocía.

-¿Por qué tan bella dama, quería quitarse la vida ayer? –pregunto mientras acortaba la distancia de dos metros que los separaban.

-son muchas cosas… -enseñando el anillo de compromiso en su mano- siento que me asfixio.

Pareció entender lo que le sucedía y sintió cierta compasión por ella.

-usted Candice ¿no lo ama? – observando que la rubia hizo un gesto con la nariz, de pura molestia.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, usted es un atrevido- escupió muy molesta- en ningún momento le di esas confianzas.

El solo rio al ver esa actitud tan infantil y viendo que la rubia estaba a punto de irse.

-solo es una pregunta, no entiendo su molestia.

-esas cosas no se preguntan, señor Baker, adiós… -yéndose presurosa.

-alto señorita –colocándose delante de ella- no quise ser maleducado…

Ella ya no quiso pelear más y más al contrario, le arranco una carpeta que traía en el brazo.

-¿es un artista? –menciono asombrada por los dibujos que el había echo.

-me gano algunos centavos de esa manera, como ya le dije, no dependo de mi apellido para que medio mundo me muestre "respeto"-observando el interés de la rubia en sus dibujos.

-también hace desnudos –mirando uno de esos dibujos.

-he bueno, si a veces –a partir de ello tuvieron una larga conversación.

Mientras que ellos hablaban Anthony Andrew el soltero más codiciado de América y Escocia, conversaba con la madre de Candice.

-estoy segura que usted no tendrá alguna otra queja de mi hija, su comportamiento se debe a la tensión por la próxima fiesta de compromiso y bueno luego de ello está la boda –justificaba las acciones de su hija.

No podía permitir que su amada hija fruto de una unión por conveniencia con un hombre que le había doblado la edad, echara todo por la borda. Era su única carta para salir del bache económico en el que se hallaban, producto de su gasto imprudente.

Así es la señora Margaret White le había echo creer a la joven Candice de 18 años que su padre había sido un mal hombre al dejarlas en la ruina y que todo lo que tenían era su respetable apellido.

Enterado de que la joven rubia estaba "suelta en plaza" o mejor dicho había sido presentada a la sociedad, para que algún joven o maduro o en peor de los casos un viejo la pueda desposar, el joven heredero Andrew, había propuesto en unir sus familias, aunque para el esto no le daba ningún beneficio, solo quería a la rubia como algo que lucir con sus amistades, ya que Candy era muy hermosa. En pocas palabras era un trofeo del cual él quería alardear. Después de una charla con la señora Margaret en el cual el dispuso pretender a la joven, la madre de ésta acepto casi en el acto. No podía permitirse que semejante partido se le escapara de las manos y no iba a permitir que la "inmadura de su hija "como ella la calificaba eche por la borda todo.

-espero que esto sea así –dijo serio- sabe bien que quiero a su hija como mi esposa, pero si ella muestra un comportamiento impropio nuevamente, tendré que cancelar nuestro trato.

-no se preocupe, eso no será necesario, Candice ya a recapacitado –mintió- ella esta avergonzada y más que nada por el bochornoso suceso de ayer, es más salió porque no quería verlo se siente muy mal y espera calmarse, para pedirle las disculpas del caso.

El rostro del joven Andrew reflejaba que no le convencía, ya sabía cómo era Candy y a pesar de todos sus desplantes, el había empezado a tener sentimientos hacia ella. Sin duda aquel viaje seria largo y más que nada por las acciones de la joven rubia. Solo que el haría que se le respetara de la forma en que le habían enseñado y no era precisamente con palabras dulces sino por la fuerza.

Volviendo con la rubia y el chico rebelde, Terry, ellos caminaban por la popa, siendo acompañados de un bello clima.

-bien señorita Candice…

-señor Baker, fue un placer tener este paseo con usted… -estirando su mano.

-vamos no me digas señor Baker, solo Terry –tomando la mano y depositando un beso.

-entonces tampoco me digas Señorita Candice, dime Candy –sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-entonces nos vemos en la cena, Candy –guiñándole un ojo.

Cambio apresuro su paso hacia varias horas que había salido de su camarote dejando a su madre molesta y no quería empeorar más la situación.

A pocos metros observo que su prometido la esperaba fue de su camarote, ella puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y le saludo.

-buenas tardes señor Andrew –estirando una de sus manos.

-querida, llevo esperándote un buen rato ¿Dónde estabas?-tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Salí a despejar mis ideas…-siendo interrumpida.

-tu madre menciono que estabas avergonzada por lo de ayer –viendo como la rubia se soltaba de su agarre algo que le molesto.

-si… bueno es por eso que salí- _hasta cuando me usaras madre-_ la vergüenza que te hice pasar es injustificable, discúlpame –sabía bien que su madre habría tratado de limpiarla de su error y no precisamente por ella, su hija, sino por el dinero del rubio.

-espero que no se vuelva a repetir Candice, tenemos una reputación que cuidar pertenecemos a la realeza, somos muy observados –señalando a su alrededor.

-si lo sé, señor Andrew, pero usted sabe que esas cosas son porque les gusta vivir a expensas de los que ocurre con el resto –soltó algo fastidiada- sus vida está sujeta a inmiscuirse en los asuntos que no les incumbe.

-tus ideas son lo que hace que la gente no te estime –viendo como su querida rubia no lo miraba sino que prestaba atención en algo más "interesante" que él, un niño que corría feliz por la popa.

-si para que me estimen tengo que andar observando asuntos que no me competen, prefiero ser ciega sorda y muda –respondió sin retirar la mirada del niño.

-cuando nos casemos, cambiaras de opinión de eso me aseguro –dijo algo cansado de esa conversación.

-señor Andrew –enfocando al fin la mirada en aquel rubio que no era nada feo, sino muy bello, pero que para ella no atraía su atención- no entiendo porque se preocupe de mantener esas relaciones cuando como usted bien dice, es de la realeza y tiene una gran fortuna, podría marcar una gran diferencia… -no acabo de decir esto, cuando el rubio la sujeto fuerte del brazo ingresando a su camarote.

-¡¿que es lo que hace?! –grito desconcertada cuando fue azotada contra la pared

-abandona esas ideas, nuestro estatus se debe a que mantenemos relaciones sociales, justamente con esa gente que tu aborreces –sujetándola de ambos brazos.

-no pretenda que cambiare solo por usted –contesto harta de que siempre la quieran controlar.

-prácticamente soy tu marido y te exijo que te comportes como lo que eres Candice White…

-usted lo ha dicho prácticamente, pero no, aun no estamos casados –zafándose del agarre.

-se agradecida –sujetándola nuevamente- pague todas tus deudas, estabas en la ruina y gracias a mi nadie se enteró, me debes tu reputación o es que te gusta que sea rudo, si es así, creo que esto es lo que buscas- le planto un beso, solo que ella se quedó helada por un par de segundos, reacciono y le mordió.

-eres una salvaje –limpiándose la sangre del labio- pero lo que no sabes es que a mí me gusta domar a las fieras, eres un reto que asumiré –sonrió, ante un muda rubia que tenía en manos un florero.

El rubio salió dejando a una confundida olivarda al borde de las lágrimas….

En el siguiente cap.….

-entonces está decidido, seré su maestro –guiñándole el ojo- apenas bajemos de este enorme trasatlántico, le enseñare muchas cosas de las que aprendí por mí mismo.

-le confieso que tengo cierto temor –confeso viendo al guapo acompañante que tenía y se percató que sus ojos eran un azul zafiro- pero necesito apartarme de esta vida, ser yo misma, encontrar mi camino…


	2. Chapter 2

_pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

 **Decisiones**

Pasaron algunas horas después del almuerzo en la cual, madre hija y prometido no dijeron palabra o alguna frase que a la sra. white le gustara.

-disculpe señora white, pero tengo asuntos de negocios- tratando de ser lo mas cortes luego de la confrontación que tuvo con la rubia.

-no tiene que disculparse usted debe priorizar los negocios- mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, para aquella mujer negocios o sea la palabra era de su agrado.

-hasta la cena, señoras- dijo esto ultimo para irse.

Ya con el prometido lejos, la señora white interrogo muy molesta a su hija.

-explícame ¿que ha pasado? -plantando mirada muy seria- el parece molesto y tu con aires de indignada.

-sucede- colocando su servilleta en la mesa- que el señor andrew se ha propasado conmigo -obteniendo una mirada curiosa- asi como lo escuchas hoy me beso a la fuerza -conto ya molesta.

-acostumbrate pronto seras su esposa- los ojos de candy se abrieron del asombro- y haras otras cosas que puede ser que le agarres gusto.

No era cierto su madre no le dio importancia, se podría decir que mas al contrario le gusto saberlo, de esa manera podía forzarlo si desistiera del matrimonio, después de todo ellas eran respetables.

-madre -dijo con asombro- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que te digo?.

-por favor, debes estar feliz que lo atraes y no hacerte la ofendida, debes poner de tu parte-levantandose de la mesa-vamos.

Candice ardía de cólera, por un momento dudo que la mujer que tenia al lado la hubiera traído al mundo. Solo que no manifestó sus pensamientos sabia que recibiría una dolorosa cachetada y eso ya no queria permitirlo, solo le quedaba el consuelo de su nueva amistad.

 _-sigo oyéndola, me provoca ganas de gritarle, me habla de las ultimas noticias o los chismes de esta podrida gente, a la cual me queda sonreír y asentir cuanta tontería diga. A veces me gustaría a ver nacido de clase baja o en alguna familia que no vea a sus hijas como mercancía. Logro al fin deshacerme de ella y me encierro en mi camarote, me echo a llorar muy decepcionada, esperaba unas palabras de consuelo pero nunca llegaron._

 **Camarote de Candy**

Pasaron unas horas y la rubia, ayudada de su mucama dorothy se cambio de vestido, en eso sintió que llamaban a la puerta, la mucama se dirigió a atender el llamado.

-señorita candice, el señor andrew está en el recibidor.

Soltó un suspiro, ya no quería verlo, pero no tenia otra salida.

-ire en seguida -colocandose un par de aretes.

Luego de aquello tomo aire y se dirigio a su pequeño recibidor, el rubio vestía bien y olía muy agradable, detalles que a cualquier señorita de sociedad le hubieran cautivado.

-señorita candice, buenas noches -besando la mano de la rubia.

-señor andrew, después de lo que sucedió esta tarde, me parece impropio que venga a mi camarote...

-la verdad estoy arrepentido, mi comportamiento no fue de un caballero -tratando de lucir un tono arrepentido al igual que la mirada.

-lo siento pero no creo que sea cierto-estando cerca de una mesa que tenia un florero, mas vale estar preparada.

-en señal de mi arrepentimiento deseaba obsequiarle esto -enseñando una bella caja decorada con algunos pequeños diamantes.

El rostro de candy cambio ligeramante ante el asombro de la joya que en ella habia.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto mientras la sacaba de la caja.

-es muy bello, es la joya de la realeza...

-veo que lo conoce se llama... el corazón del mar-dijeron esto ultimo juntos.-permiteme ponértela.

-yo... esto es... demasiado-observando como lucia .

-nada es demasiado para mi futura esposa-sonreia al pensar que con ello solucionaba todo.

-la joya es preciosa, pero eso no cambia como usted se comporto-tratando de controlar sus palabras, ya había conocido aquel lado oscuro .

-no ocurrirá, nuevamente se lo digo de corazon, perdóneme candice -rogó por primera vez.

No hubo respuesta sino una mirada de intriga de parte de la rubia que solo pensaba en quien era realmente anthony andrew y si deberia hacer lo que el pedia.

* * *

Luego de aquello ambos salieron, rumbo a la cena en la cual estaba invitado aquel salvador, de echo seria una noche de las que no se olvidan.

Vestidos trajes, decoraciones finas casi todo el dia, pero mas se destacaban los de la noche, en que cada aristócrata o nuevo rico, derrochaba su dinero para lucir lo mejor de su guardarropa. Los temas eran los de siempre, las infidelidades, los nuevos negocios o como alguna jovencita había deshonrado el apellido de su familia uniéndose a algun pobre, entre otros.

Ya cerca al gran comedor, terrence baker, esperaba por la rubia, lucia un costoso traje, que lo hacia lucir como la realeza que dicho era gracioso, el lo era.

 **Gran Comedor:**

-buenas noches Miss white. -haciendo una reverencia y dando el clásico beso a una sorprendida rubia, que no se creia que pueda ser tan guapo en traje.

-buenas noches señor baker, le presento a mi madre - dicho sea de paso la aludida lo miraba con desprecio no quería verlo cerca de su hija.

-buenas noches señor baker - tratando de disimular su fastidio, sabia que aquel era un pobreton y sabria Dios de donde saco tal traje, asumio que habia robado.

\- bienvenido señor Baker no esperaba que llegara a venir-extendiendole la mano- pero qué bueno que lo haya hecho- trata de disimular su fastidio porque también no le gustaba la idea que ese hombre estuviera cerca de su prometida que era muy bella.

-por nada me perderia esta invitacion -sonrio- señor andrew.

el grupo entro con elegancia, siendo el centro de atencion, ya que nadie conocia a terry y todos se preguntaban quien era, pero dentro de sus modales, solo lo saludaban como su igual, era inadmisible que tal hombre tan guapo y con tal porte no perteneciera a su "elite".

la cena avanzaba sin preocupaciones, la educacion recibida de parte del duque a su hijo al fin le servia y de paso no hacia quedar mal a la rubia, que le observaba fascinada. solo que de pronto empezo el enfrentamiento "educado"

-señor baker -hablo la señora margarte- he sabido que usted no pertenece a este estilo de vida, como hace para viajar en el titanic?

la rubia queria esconder el rostro, sentia verguenza de su madre, que tenia mucha falta de tacto.

-Señora margaret, le dire que gane el pasaje en un muy afortunado juego de poker -sonrio sin dar importancia-y hoy estoy aqui con ustedes en su mesa compartiendo este momento.

-¿es cierto que hay ratas en tercera clase?- contraataco.

-le dire que no he visto a ninguna- mirando de reojo al rubio.

-y de donde es usted, si me permite preguntar señor Baker? -interrogo ahora el rubio.

-soy de donde me lleve mi talento, me dedico a hacer pinturas entre otros, no me procupo por el mañana, hago que cada momento de mi vida sea valio- con tales palabras acabo la charla.

-por que cada momento sea valioso -alzo su copa candy en símbolo de un brindis.

todos brindaron "por que cada momento sea valioso" -dijeron al unisono.

pasaron unos minutos mas...

-bien señoras -hablo el señor brown- nosotros lo caballeros tendrfemos una pequeña reunion, le gustaria acompañarnos señor Baker? -invito por cordialidad.

no, muchas gracias, debo bajar a mi zona -sonrio, estrechando la mano del señor brown.

-señorita white, un placer acompañarla -tomando su mano y depositando una nota.

-buenas noches -respondio algo curiosa por lo que en su mano habia.

ya fuera de la vista de su madre, de la cual se habia excusado con el pretexto de descansar, leyo:

"te espero en el reloj, te llevare a una verdadera fiesta".

camino rapido y ahi estaba terrence, observando aquel magnifico reloj.

-señor baker -obteniendo la mirada inmediata.

-pense que no vendrias... y ya dije que no me digas asi.

-hay muchos oidos -mirando a la gente pasar.

-vamos -empezando su andar.

-creo que mejor me quedo -dijo timida.

-por favor candy, se que nunca te has divertido de verdad, no seas miedosa -viendo el enfado que cubrio aquel angelical rostro.

-no lo soy...-dijo ofendida

-entonces vamos-sujetándola de la mano, se la llevo.

 **Tercera Clase:**

llegaron a tercera clase, al pequeño salon que funcionaba como comedor, habian arrimado mesas y sillas, dejando una buena parte despejada para bailar, los musicostocaban los instrumuentos dando musica que era de irlanda. la gente danzaba despreocupada del que diran. eran felices y transmitian su alegria, situacion que a Candy le agrado.

-bien, señorita, permitame esta pieza -hizo un ademan algo gracioso, terry.

-es que no se como se baila -dijo apenada.

-eso no es necesario, solo dejate llevar- jalandola de la mano otra vez.

candy siguió sus instintos y empezó a bailar, se sentía feliz, y por un momento se olvido todos los problemas que tenia. bailo y bailo, disfrutando de aquella noche.

luego ya cansada, se acerco a una mesa donde habia vasos con cerveza, despreocupada cogio uno y lo bebio sin parar.

-candy, eso es muy fuerte, despacio -hablo alarmado.

-¿acaso crees que una señorita de sociedad no puede beber? -dándole una sonrisa- ya estoy harta del que dirán, esta noche seré yo- luego de ello arrastro sin reparos a terry, quien se dejo.

bailaron nuevamente entre risas y sonrisas, solo que no pensaron en que el guardaespaldas de andrew los veía.

-sabes terry- parando de bailar- lamento los comentarios de mi madre, ella es dificil, lo siento.

-ya habia olvidado ese asunto, señorita pecas -dijo alegre por la cerveza ingerida.

-¿me dijiste señoritas pecas?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-no te enfades, mira que se te nota mas las pecas -tocandole la nariz.

-que grosero -dijo sonriendo- creo que ya deberia subir, ya se acabo mi tiempo de estar aqui, ademas mi madre podria sospechar- soltando una risilla.

-que aguafiestas, sigamos -tratando de llevarla de nuevo al centro de la pista.

-no, en serio -deteniéndolo- se que estoy algo mareada, pero se que ya debo irme, Terry. sino me llevas iré sola -amenazo.

-esta bien, como digas su majestad -haciendo un reverencia dramática- vamos, no vaya sher que alguien la secuestre.

solo que en eso, una mano jalo a la rubia.

-¡Señorsh Andrews!-grito asustada la rubia.

-Candice, mírate en que estado estas -observándola con enojo y mirando con desprecio a terry- vamonos

-¡alto!, yo la llevo -intervino baker- yo la traje.

-ya hizo suficiente-empujándolo sin reparos fuertemente.

terry se levanto rápidamente y se lanzaba sobre andrew, solo que el guardaespaldas de este lo detuvo.

-¡suéltenlo!- grito la rubia- el no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien bajo por que quería- tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio.

-guarda silencio, debería de avergonzarte el estar aquí y en este estado, vamos- arrastrando a la rubia.

-¡suéltame!, yo puedo caminar-protesto.

una vez que el había soltado su agarre, no paso mas de tres pasos en los cuales candy casi se cae.

-nunca mas lo veras, me das vergüenza- agarrándola de nuevo y saliendo con ella.

el guardaespaldas, vio que su patrón estaba lejos, cuando al fin pudo soltar a terry...

-déjame darte un consejo, no te involucres con quienes no son de tu clase o sufrirás -tras ello salio de aquel lugar.

Terry, estaba molesto, el efecto del alcohol, se estaba pasando. aquel enojo era raro en el, nunca le importa las muchachas de la alta sociedad ya que todas eran catagoladas como una pieza de negocios y niñas caprichosas, cosa muy distinta con aquella rubia que se metía en sus pensamientos.

mientras el pensaba en eso, candy era metida a la fuerza en su habitación...

-apestas a ellos y mas que nada este olor a alcohol, me da asco- cerrando la puerta tras de si- ¿hasta cuando me avergonzaras?, ¿acaso no basta la joya que te regale para que te portes bien?

-abusivo, no me toques, ya me trajiste ahora retírate... -decía mientras agarraba su cabeza.

-es mejor, por que si me quedo no garantizo tu seguridad-salio dando un fuerte portazo.

 _-genial, seguro que ya desperto a mi madre y me va a venir a reprochar -suspiro cansada de esa situacion._

solo que no fue asi, no aparecio su señora madre y mas que nada pudo dormir.

a la mañana siguiente fue despertada por el agua que habia impactado su rostro.

-¡eres una maleducada!-gritaba su madre a la vez que le pegaba con una vara en las piernas.

-¡alto, deténgase! auch -gimió del dolor- no me golpee.

-pide perdón, eres una mala hija -volviendo a darle con la vara- me avergüenzas, que dirán nuestras amistadas -le gritaba mientras seguía golpeándola.

-¡dije que ya basta madre! -levantándose rápidamente y cogiendo del brazo a su madre, acto que asombro a su madre y a ella.

-¡atrevida!-grito en medio del forcejeo.

-Si usted no se detiene madre, rompere el compromiso la misma noche de la fiesta -amenazo con ojos llenos de colera.

dichas palabras congelaron a la señora white que se detuvo.

-no lo harías... -dijo asombrada.

-pruebeme...-dijo segura la rubia- ya me canse que usted me vea como una simple mercancía, si desea salir de este hueco financiero, tráteme mejor.

-eres tu quien me obliga a esto- señalo la vara- ¿como pudiste actuar así anoche?

-lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir se lo aseguro, pero ya déjeme en paz, me comportare a la altura de la situacion que se me exije, es mas iré a ver a mi prometido y pediré perdón- _esta es la única forma que encuentro que se me deje en paz._

-esta bien, pero no aceptare otro error tuyo candice- dijo convencida.

-y no lo tendrá, seré la hija que tanto anhela, pero no me reproche por ser condescendiente con el Señor Andrew- hablo ya mas calmada.

-no habría nada que reprochar en poco tiempo serán esposos- dijo ya mas tranquila a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa.

Su madre salio de la habitacion ya calmada, es mas diriamos que contenta, por saber por los propios labios de su hija, que ya nada se echaria a perder.

Candy se cambio rapidamente, pero sintio dolor, mando a pedir una aspirina, era la primera vez que sentia ese dolor y se lo atribuyo a la cerveza que ingirio ayer. Pasada una hora, se hallaba en el desayuno, el cual le sirvieron en su pequeña sala, habia invitado al rubio el cual habia acudido.

-yo te quería pedir perdón -empezó a hablar la rubia- por lo de anoche se que no te mereces tenerme como prometida, en verdad lo lamento. no volverá a ocurrir -fingiendo estar triste.

-no te pongas así querida- viéndola con asombro, candy arrepentida eso era algo poco probable o eso pensaba de la candy que conocía- se que ese mal tipo influencio en ti...

 _-el no es ningún mal tipo y yo no me dejo influenciar por nadie, que crees que soy una marioneta -gritaba para si misma ofendida- el solo trato de ayudarme, al parecer si es mi amigo y no como tu, que eres superfluo._

-tienes razón, es una mala persona, porque sino fuera así, el me hubiera aconsejado para quedarme con los de nuestra clase, he sido una ciega, discúlpame -mirando aquellos ojos azules.

-no pienso echar por la borda todo lo que hemos conseguido por ese tipejo...

 _-¡que hemos conseguido!, tu solo has conseguido mi apariencia y yo ser infeliz, si que eres malo y a veces que eres mas codicioso que mi madre-_ _pensó_

-tienes razón en todo, es mejor dar la vuelta a la pagina y recuperar lo perdido, querido- dijo esta palabra con bastante esfuerzo y mas que nada por la sonrisa que le dio.

Anthony se paro y fue hacia ella que se hallaba sentada, la beso, olvidándose del decoro, candy solo tuvo que soportarlo, no podía resistirse y menos ahora que tenia un plan.

habiéndose librado de las miradas de su progenitora y de su prometido, candy se las ingenio para poder ver a terry, entrego una nota a un amigo del susodicho.

lo estaba esperando cerca de la proa, donde no había tanta gente, ya que no les gustaba ese lado debido a que la usaban para pasear a los perros. espero algunos minutos...

-Candy -dándole un abrazo efusivo- ¿estas bien? -observándola detenidamente- no debí de ponerte en esa situación.

-señor baker -dijo sonrojada- si me encuentro bien, estoy aquí para contarle unas cosas y que necesitare de su ayuda, claro si esta dispuesta a dármela.

aquel rebelde la vio con curiosidad...

-algo me dice que usted ya decidió algo importante, miss pecas -dijo serio aparentemente.

-vera, ya estoy harta de ser el títere de mi madre y del señor andrew, no me quiero casar con el y menos seguir bajo el mismo techo que mi madre... así que yo...

-usted desea escapar -completo la frase- pero ahora que estamos rodeados del mar no lo puede hacer...

-si que es gracioso, terry, claro que no podría escapar, pero lo haré cuando lleguemos a puerto y es ahí que necesitare de su ayuda hasta que consiga un trabajo -soltó un suspiro y manteniendo la vista en el horizonte.

-¿esta segura? -pregunto serio- la vida como pobre no es fácil, no tendrá comodidades y nadie quien la atienda.

-prefiero sufrir de esas privaciones que casarme con ese Andrew- dijo molesta, solo de recordarlo- ¿me ayudara o no?

-entonces está decidido, seré su maestro –guiñándole el ojo- apenas bajemos de este enorme trasatlántico, le enseñare muchas cosas de las que aprendí por mí mismo.

-le confieso que tengo cierto temor –confeso viendo al guapo acompañante que tenía y se percató que sus ojos eran un azul zafiro- pero necesito apartarme de esta vida, ser yo misma, encontrar mi camino… aunque hasta que bajemos del titanic deba actuar...

-es un pequeño costo a cambio de su libertad, miss white-sonrió.

-ahora debo pedirle que no hablemos hasta que llegue ese día, para no levantar sospechas -viendo de nuevo esos ojos azules que le hacían brincar.

-entiendo, cuando lleguemos a puerto, la estaré esperando, apenas me vea siga me y seria bueno que no traiga nada así, ser mas fácil para usted...

-¿nada? y mi ropa

-no te preocupes, hay una amiga que nos ayudara, estoy seguro, confié en mi- le guiño un ojo

-entonces nos veremos en 4 días, gracias por ayudarme, terry.

* * *

holitas, aqui con un nuevo cap...

dejenme sus comentarios y por cierto

este titanic no ira al fondo del mar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Empezando una nueva vida**

 _pensamientos_

narracion

-conversaciones-

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Candy se había encontrado con Terry para comunicarle su decisión. Aquellos días fueron una tortura para ella, sonreír y asentir y conceder los deseos de su madre y su prometido le costaban bastante trabajo. Aparentar que ella aceptaba de buen agrado.

 **Camarote de Candy**

 _-Sólo faltan 2 días no queda mucho y al fin podré ser libre y lamento mucho por mi madre que se quede sola, no supo escucharme ni tampoco entenderme. Me cuesta mucho dejarla pero ella me ha obligado a tomar esta medida-_ esto pensaba Candy estando sentada ante su tocador alisando su cabello.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y ella se acercó, había enviado a su mucama a descansar quería estar a solas y cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie, miro para ambos lados de aquel pasillo estaba desierto de repente dirigió su vista hacia sus pies y debajo de ellos se encontraba una nota a la cual recogió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con mucha curiosidad abrió ese pequeño papel.

 _\- Miss pecas sé que ha sido muy difícil estos días para ti pero tienes que tener valor y coraje Aunque bien sé que lo tienes. Sopórtalo no falta mucho pronto tendrás esa libertad que tanto deseas candy y yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote en tu nueva vida. Gracias por confiar en mí y de verdad sé que podrás sobrellevar todo_.

La nota que ella había leído hizo que ella renovara aquellas fuerzas que sentía que se perdía. Era bastante tener que ser "otra" podrían darle un premio por ser una buena actriz pero como dicen todo acto es por una buena causa y ella tendría la libertad muy pronto abrazo fuertemente la nota contra su pecho le pareció percibir el aroma de terry... aquel perfume que el llevaba.

- _¡Ay Terry Gracias!- se dijo mentalmente mientras nuevamente leí la nota- tú siempre en el momento preciso con las palabras adecuadas la verdad tu amistad vale mucho más que cualquier cosa que tenido en este mundo -dijo mientras doblaba nuevamente la nota y la guardaba._

* * *

Se había informado a la tripulación que la llegada del Titanic a Nueva York se había adelantado y que en las próximas horas arribaría a puerto, noticia que hizo que los tripulantes comenzaran el día ligeramente ajetreado. por otro lado la madre de Candy se hallaba ligeramente disgustada con la rubia ella quería ver avances un poco indecorosos en la relación de su hija con el millonario Andrew las cosas se dieron de la forma siguiente:

\- Candice por Dios el sera tu marido no tiene nada de malo que adelante lo que puede suceder esa noche además es un caballero que cumplirá con su palabra- decía con gesto "indignado"- apagado nuestras deudas por conquistar tu corazón ¿que eso no te basta?

La rubia alzo una Ceja algo contrariada ¿cómo es posible que su progenitora quisiera que ella entregará lo más valioso de una mujer de tal forma? ¿es que acaso su madre no sabía medir los riesgos de todos sus actos? los escrúpulos se habían ido por el dinero era muy tarde decirlo pero su madre sólo ya la veía como la mercancía no como una hija a la cual debería cuidar y hacer que se respetara.

\- madre creo que llegar hasta esos extremos no es lo más adecuado. además el señor andrew dentro de todo al parecer tiene todavía esa línea de caballerosidad, solamente me ha dado algunos besos propios de nuestra relación pero no se atrevido a tocarme y tampoco quiero que lo haga como usted sabe pronto me casaré con él y ahí tendrá que suceder lo que Dios manda- ¿ _en verdad mi propia madre quiere que yo una vez pierda lo más valioso que me caracteriza como una señorita? esto es inapropiado. Es bueno saber que pronto dejaré esta Absurda vida._

\- por favor Candice déjate de tantas mojigaterías además ese paso es importante porque así él no se deshará de ti y te tendrá que cumplir será la palabra de nosotras contra la de él y muy Andrew que sea no le ayudará ya que nosotros siempre hemos sido de buena reputación en nuestra sociedad.

-madre por favor no siga con este -rogo con la mirada- asunto y no creo que el señor Andrew me deje, usted misma lo ha visto muy contento estos días. Ademas he tratado de ser lo más amable, cariñosa y condescendiente prometida.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta y escuchó claramente la voz del Rubio.

\- Buenos días señora White, señorita Candice, buenos días. He venido para poder llevarla de paseo a tomar un poco de aire ya que pronto dejaremos este gran trasatlántico y creo que no volveremos a subir en este en mucho tiempo ya que mis negocios me retienen en Nueva York por una buena temporada, ¿me haría el honor?- haciendo una pequeña de reverencia mientras que daba un beso en la mano de Candy.

\- Buenos días señor Andrew no hay problema puedo ir con candice a dar una vuelta y sé que dentro de unas horas dejaremos este majestuoso barco. Bueno yo me retiro tengo una cita con con algunas señoras.

Ambos se quedaron solos y candice fue la primera en hablar:

\- si me permite señor Andrew voy a vestirme para poder salir a nuestro paseo dándole una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse y en salir con su futuro ex porque eso es lo que ella sabía que iba a pasar se quedaría plantado y pagaría caro todas las ofensas que le había hecho a ella. no había olvidado el maltrato que le había provocado, no es que sea vengativa sino que si él realmente le hubiera amado y le hubiera tratado como una dama hubiera hecho lo necesario para conquistarla quizás ella se hubiera enamorado de él pero no ha sido el caso trato de comprarla y eso es lo que más a ella le dolía.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y a eso de las 5 de la tarde al fin el gran trasatlántico entraba a aquel puerto, Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sentía como que aquella tierra le gritaba "aqui tendras libertad" ella suspiro y rápidamente fue a su camarote a coger Lo esencial algo rápido no podía llevar maleta Así que entre su vestidos trató de poner al menos un par de ropas íntimas necesarias porque no se iba a atrever a pedir ese tipo de ropa a Terry.

\- candice es hora de bajar tu prometido te espera vamos el seguramente que está arreglando los coches para poder irnos a nuestro nueva residencia -exigía su madre a Candy que se hallaba acomodando sus cosas en las maletas que Supuestamente iba a llevar ayudada de doroty, la mucama.

\- sí madre en eso estoy no se preocupe ya terminó de acomodar Esta última maleta.

Luego de que ello dirigió sus pasos con su madre hacia la salida de aquel inmenso trasatlántico trato de no sujetarse de su madre para poder hacerle más fácil la huida a lo lejos vio la cabeza rubia de su pronto ex prometido veía como daba órdenes para que el cochero metiera todas las maletasrapidamente y también veía como George su guardaespaldas dirigía tal tarea y más lejos vio como Terry la observaba atento a que ella fuese hacia él.

 _\- madre lo siento -pensé- pero ya no puedo más ésta es mi vida y tú no la vas a dictar a tu manera. Ya estoy harta de todo seré yo misma, ganaré todo por mi propio mérito saldré adelante._

Dichos aquellos pensamientos ella se mezclo con la gente que ahí había que por cierto era mucha, se quito el elegante sombrero, lanzandolo a su suerte. Su madre no se percató de su ausencia y tampoco su prometido y menos el guardaespalda, todos estaban muy interesados en meter las maletas e irse pronto de aquel lugar. Así que con bastante suerte Candy pudo surfear entre el mar de gente irse hacia donde Terry la veía.

Pocos pasos le separaban de Terry y sentía que su corazón dolía por dejar a su madre, a diferencia de aquella,la rubia si le tenia amor, pero también sabía que si se quedaba con ella su vida no sería realmente lo que ella quería para sí misma. Terry la vio y estiró la mano para darle la bienvenida a la nueva vida que le esperaba a Candy.

Solo dio los últimos pasos muy decidida y cogió la mano de Terry ambos se miraron no dijeron nada Terry por lo contrario jalo de la mano de Candy y salió a prisas De qué lugar para que así si en algún momento el prometido de Candy se diera cuenta la ausencia de ésta sea muy tarde y no la puedo hallar.

Ya lejos de Aquel lugar Terry pudo detenerse y en un impulso abrazo a la rubia muy fuertemente y le susurro en el oído:

\- lo hiciste pecosa al fin eres libre -notando que la rubia temblaba.

-No puedo creer lo que hice, la verdad-dijo con temblorosa voz- hasta ahora no puedo creer que sea libre y que por una vez en mi vida haga todo lo que yo desee bajo mis propios términos- _señor hasta hora no lo creo, tranquila, respira me siento nerviosa, feliz y hasta me he ruborizado, se dijo apenada._

\- vamos tengo una amiga aquien presentarte- parando a un cochero y subiendo.

\- espero caerle bien- dijo sonriente.

-claro que sera asi, ella en vedad es mi madre...

-¿tu madre?-dijo sorprendida- ojala y no piense que estoy loca por lo que hice -solto ya algo preocupada.

-no candice, ella no te juzgara, mas al contrario te sabra comprender, yo se lo que te digo.

-eso espero -dijo algo apenada.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, retomando el aliento, pensaba que seguramente ya se habían percatado de su notoria ausencia, pero no habia cabida para arrepentimientos...

-por cierto terry, gracias por tu mensaje -comentario que sacaron de su mutismo a terry, quien tamben andaba soprendido por llevar a una muchacha de noble cuna a casa de su madre.

-no hay nada que agradecer Candy.

Mientras el cochero seguia en su marcha, un gran escandalo se estaba gestando, cuando un rubio increpaba a la señora White por la ausencia de Candy...

-le digo señor andrew, que no se a donde pudo a ver ido, ¿quizas alguien la secuestro? -dijo alarmada- usted sabe que ella es una señorita de principios dudo que se aya ido por su propia cuenta.

-algo no va bien, no finga y digame ¿acaso me ve cara de idiota?... -grito ya ofuscado- su hija se ha ido y yo pague por su hija o ya lo olvido.

-cállese -dándole una fuerte cachetada- me ofende señor, hasta donde se usted nos ha ayudado con ese pequeño detalle, pero mi Candice nunca ha estado a la venta -escupió indignada tratando de mitigar la ofensa lanzada delante de toda aquella gente (los de su clase y la gente común).

El andrew se acerco aun molesto a ella y le susurro:

-mas le vale que haga aparecer a su hija o la dejo en la calle con lo que trae puesto "señora White"- luego de ello la hizo subir a su coche.

todos empezaban a murmurar las mil posibilidades de la huida de la prometida de Andrew y las miradas eran posadas en aquel ser, que ya tildaban de mala madre.

-mocosa esta me la pagas -gruño la madre mientras se acomodaba en el coche- jamas en mi vida he sido tan humillada -murmuro.

-espero y se le estén dando ideas de donde se halla su hija...

-en serio señor Andrew no tengo la minima idea de donde pueda estar, en verdad creo que la han secuestrado...

lo pensó un poco, a pesar de la cólera que sentía, estaba decepcionado, pensó en un momento dado que Candy le estaba tomando cariño y por eso lo trataba como a él le gustaba, pero al parecer todo había sido un montaje.

-George, ordena a nuestra gente que busque a candy por todo New York, pero haganlo con discreción-viendo el ruego en los ojos de la señora margaret, de guardar las apariencias.

-en cuanto a usted, señora Margaret, espero y piense donde se puede a ver ido o con quien.

Siguieron su marcha, solo tenian una meta encontrar a Candy.

* * *

 **Casa de Eleonor:**

descendieron de aquel coche, la casa de terry se hallaba en una calle poco concurrida, el aspecto era humilde. candy le dio una mirada y no le importo el aspecto de la casa de dos pisos. lo unico que tenia en mente es digerir lo que había echo y de aceptarlo. siguió a terry y vio como este tocaba la puerta...

saliendo a los pocos segundos una mujer alta de bello porte...

 **-** madre, ya he vuelto -dándole un gran abrazo - estoy sano como a ti te gusta.

-¡oh terry, no sabes cuanto he esperado por tu regreso!...- observo a la rubia tras su hijo- ¿y esta jovencita?

-madre, te presento a Miss Candy White, es una amiga a la que salve de un matrimonio arreglado - dijo burlon.

-un gusto Señora...

-Soy Eleonor Baker...

-mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Baker, y disculpe en venir a incomodarla...

los ojos de Eleonor, miraban inquisitivamente a su hijo en busca de respuestas.

-primero pasemos a la casa para explicarte -tomando del brazo a su madre.

entraron en la estancia, que era humilde, su madre no le gustaba las cosas ostentosas, le gustaba ser humilde y ayudar al necesitado.

-bien madre permiteme explicarte todo...

-si me disculpas terry -interrumpio la rubia- creo que debo hacerlo yo.

-entonces continua querida -dijo con ademan la Señora Barrer.

-primero que nada discúlpeme, que haya venido de esta manera a su casa, pero no tenia alternativa, vera mi madre la señora white, acepto casarme con el señor Andrew a cambio que el pagara las deudas que- el tono era de vergüenza, se sentía abochornada- teníamos, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con aquello, pero mi opinión nunca fue escuchada se arreglo de esa forma mi matrimonio y por su parte el Señor Andrew, no es el hombre del cual me pueda enamorar, no es mi tipo, a pesar que es joven. En medio de todo esto conocí a su hijo, el cual me brindo -omitiendo que le salvo la vida, ya no quería causar malas impresiones- su ayuda. Discúlpelo si actuó imprudentemente, pero yo he sido de la idea de huir de aquella vida y hacer lo que yo realmente deseo y ahora estoy ante usted pidiendo su ayuda por un corto tiempo, pues deseo aprender a vivir por mi propia cuenta.

-Miss White, soy la persona que mas detesta este tipo de acciones, me refiero al de casar a alguien en contra de su voluntad y peor aun ser tratada como mercancía- miro a su hijo- y se que mi hijo no es partidario de las injusticias pero no debió de promover su escape, se como es él y a veces suele ser inmaduro, lo ideal hubiera sido que usted enfrente su decisión de manera abierta, de tal forma no atraer las consecuencias de sus actos, por que me supongo que el Señor Andrew hará algo al respecto.

-Eleonor- hablo serio terry, por primera vez ante candy- esa gente nunca hubiera aceptado que candy los dejara, solo la ven como una buena pieza, y yo después de haberla conocido se que hubiera sido infeliz al lado de aquel por el resto de su vida, he simpatizado con ella y deseo ayudarla, por eso la he traído y espero que también la ayudes.

La madre de terry vio en los ojos de su hijo un brillo extraño que asumió como amor hacia aquella rubia que tenia enfrente. deseo equivocarse, pues no deseaba que el sufriera de mal de amores como a ella le habia sucedido a causa del duque.

 _-quizás si la ayudo y ella se enamora de mi hijo, el pueda ser feliz, pero a mi parecer aquel rico, no la dejara en paz es muy hermosa y eso que aya pagado sus deudas lo hace un potencial perseguidor-suspiro- o también si la ayuda y ella se vale por si misma se pueda ir muy lejos de mi terry ¡¿oh Dios que hago?!, no puedo odiarla ella busca ser libre ... pero mi hijo... no hay solución tendré que ayudarla._

* * *

 **** **Mansión** **Andrew:**

mientras ella pensaba que hacer y que decidir con la rubia, otro discusión se desataba en la mansión Andrew.

-disculpe señora, son ordenes del Señor -contestaba una empleada.

-esto es un ultraje ¿como se atreven? -grito ya perdiendo los buenos modales.

George se acercaba con paso seguro y rostro serio ante la señora white...

-Señora tengo un mensaje del Señor Anthony -parándose frente a ella.

-antes que me entregues algún mensaje, quiero hablar con el referente a este atropello -dando una mirada a la habitación desde la puerta.

-es sobre eso, señora white, el señor mando a decir que esta sera su nueva alcoba hasta que aparezca miss candice...

los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas, estaba horrorizada, ella en una vulgar habitación de empleada, eso ya había pasado los limites. estaba tan acostumbrada a otro vida y no a esa que le querían imponer, sin mas fue en busca de andrew a exigirle o mejor dicho a ordenarle que le de una habitación según su "estatus social".

atravesó varios pasillos de la inmensa mansión y lo hallo ante una chimenea, pensativo.

-lo que usted hace conmigo es una ofensa -grito atrayendo la mirada de enojo del rubio- ¡¿como se atreve a tratarme como un simple sirvienta?!

-le aclaro de una vez margaret -hablo sin decoro- que yo pague por su hija y no por usted,lo que le de a su hija usted podrá disfrutarlo, pero en caso que no esta su hija, esto es lo que merece y agradezca que al menos le doy una habitación, pues siendo el caso debería echarla y no tendría donde estar -hablo furioso- y ahora si me permite, retírese de mi presencia y espero que mañana encuentre a su hija o las cosas le irán peor -saliendo de la estancia al ver que la mujer estaba perpleja sin poder articular palabra.

margaret, no pudo mas y termino sentada en el suelo con las lagrimas escurriendo en su ya cansado rostro, maldiciendo su vida y de haberse casado con el ahora difunto señor white.

* * *

 **casa de Eleonor:**

habia pasado unos minutos en silencio, tratando de evaluar el panorama en general, llegando a la unica conclusion, que si ella no permitia quedar a la rubia en su casa, estaba mas que segura que su hijo se la llevaria a otro lugar y se quedaria haciendole compañia.

\- la vida no es sencilla miss white, pero hare lo posible para que se adapte a este nuevo comienzo para usted-los ojos de candy se posaron en ella y asintio y sonrio ligeremente- solo que seria bueno irnos de la ciudad hasta que esto se calme, ya sabe a quien me refiero... no deseo...

-no es mi deseo darle estos problemas -interrumpio candy- lo lamento...

terry veia como su madre le costaba trabajo aceptar a candy, sabia que algo había pero trato de enviar ese pensamiento lejos de su mente.

-creo que es tarde para irnos -atrayendo la atención de ambas- para estas horas seguramente el ha puesto a gente en la salida de buses, sera mejor quedarnos. ademas dudo que el piense que candy esta por este lado de la ciudad, seguramente que piensa que esta en algún hotel de buen nombre o alguna casa de ricos -guiñando un ojo a la rubia.

-tal vez tengas razón terry...- dijo algo dudosa eleonor.

-es lo mas seguro y referente a trabajar, creo que la harías de actriz...

-no de eso no quiero saber mas, es mucho trabajo hacerlo...-se excuso la rubia.

-pero te sale bien... -insistió- sin querer te vi con andrew...

-por favor no sigas terry -se sonrojo la rubia.

la mirada de eleonor era de curiosidad, parece que algo se perdía o esa impresión se llevaba y al ver el semblante de su madre terry aclaro...

-veras madre, candy tuvo que actuar delante de su "prometido"-elevando aquella palabra- por unos días para que no sospechara que ella se iría. lo hace bien.

-podrías trabajar en la compañía donde trabaja susana marlow, una amiga de terry.

-es que yo...-dijo dudosa- no es que no quiera trabajar, pero actuar es bastante...

-anímate hazlo por un tiempo ya después lo dejas, hasta que salgas adelante -insistió terry clavando la mirada ante una sonrojada rubia.

soltó un fuerte suspiro la miss pecas...

-esta bien lo haré -dijo al fin algo avergonzada.

-entonces mañana buscaremos a susana para que te enseñe o mejor dicho pula tu talento -agrego eleonor.

* * *

Hola chicas... disculpen ando full, no hay tiempo, recien hoy termine este cap que empeze la semana pasada. como se han dado cuenta el titanic al fin llego a puerto...

dejen sus comentarios...


End file.
